


Restless

by mochiflesh



Category: tbhk - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiflesh/pseuds/mochiflesh
Summary: !!!PLEASE THIS IS FOR DISCORD NITRO DONT BULLY ME TWO MONTHS IF I POST IT!!!also I might continue this because I'm bored af also don't judge spelling errors or i’ll steal ur knee capsedit: this is not getting a chapter two.
Relationships: Minamoto Kou/Mitsuba Sousuke, Mitsuba Sousuke & Yugi Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> POGCHAMP BOYS IM GETTING NITRO

Mitsuba walked into the room, shaking from nervousness, until he saw Tsukasa up to his normal antics. He sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't anything too terrible. Yet he still thought to himself skeptically, “What the hell is Tsukasa doing?” Tsukasa was above Kou, swiping his hair every so often and then jumping out of sight. Mitsuba floated to Tsukasa, tired and dumbfounded at Tsukasa’s stupidity. “Stop bothering Kou.” he sighed. “What are you his boyfriend~” Tsukasa teased. Mitsuba flushed furiously, pushing Tsukasa back until he felt eyes on him. Kou had somehow summoned Nene from the depths of hell, he gasped and then freezed. Mitsuba knew he didn't have a crush on Kou, he had a crush on Tsukasa that he could never tell anyone about. Kou was already walking over to Mitsuba, mad at Tsukasa, and concerned over Mitsuba’s prior conversation. “Did I hear that right mamas?’ Kou said with a smirk. “And the crowd goes wild,” Mitsuba thought, rolling his eyes. Just then Nene, Tsukasa, and Kou, burst out laughing, whether it was at him, Kou, or if they were just laughing together, he didn't know but he felt the strong urge to laugh with them. It seemed as if all was forgotten, and Mitsuba was correct in that assumption. 

They went on with their days, as if nothing had happened at all. But of course, Tsukasa had to get up in Mitsuba’s face, making him blush and look like a tomato. Well, this is embarrassing. Tsukasa, looks a bit flushed as well, but obviously not as much as good old Mitsuba. Tsukasa quickly turned away and looked at the wall, mumbling some inaudible nonsense. “What was that?” Mitsuba questioned, half teasing, half curious. Tsukasa said the same thing, in the same tone, frustrating Mitsuba just a bit. “Ugh nevermind.” Mitsuba said, clicking his tongue, he pushed Tsukasa away and left the room, leaving Tsukasa shocked, and a bit upset. 

“Why did I do that?” Mitsuba thought to himself, he wasn't really mad at Tsukasa, but he was mad at himself for being too much of a wimp to tell him his true feelings. He hated himself for that. “I guess that was the last line…” Mitsuba whispered trailing off. But once again, Kou had heard with his dog like ears. “He really did act like a puppy in a lot of ways.” Mitsuba thought, once again drifting off into a thoughtless bliss. Of course, Kou decided to interrupt him again, this time actually saying something. “Mitsuba…” he trailed off, “do you like me?” Mitsuba was shocked, to say the least, his jaw seeming as if it hit the floor. “ N- no?” he stuttered out confused. Kou looked a bit disappointed but smiled and said “Oh, ok! See you later then!” Kou seemed as if he was about to cry, but before Mitsuba could tell him to wait he left without another word. And so, Mitsuba walked back to the broadcasting club, still rather nervous. Actually he was shaking at this point, just like before.

**Author's Note:**

> dont judge me ik its short smh smh


End file.
